


Hardly Soundproof

by Measured



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Overhearing Sex, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 21:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20432369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured/pseuds/Measured
Summary: Laurent's out on watch duty when Noire joins him. He then explains that the screams, cries and moans that echo through the camp aren't quite from the Risen.





	Hardly Soundproof

**Author's Note:**

> Inigio/Gerome if you squint at the end.
> 
> The PG-13 is for suggestive content, lol. This assumes that (most, at least) of the second gen or 18 or older, due to comments like Severa referring to Noire as a 'grown woman.' and several others (Cynthia, Severa) noting that they're about the same age as their parents are now.
> 
> Listen, I drag this game with love. I have put hundreds of hours into this damn game. I'm going to buy all that damn DLC and fill up the supports with....an exception of a few supports that I can't bear to get.
> 
> Anyways they only come as mentions, but various other pairs:  
Maribelle/Lissa  
Lucina/Severa/Kjelle because fuck choosing which girlfriend Severa gets, Severa gets two girlfriends.  
Owain/Morgan.
> 
> It doesn't come up, but Noire's dad is Henry and Laurent's is Ricken.

Laurent put another bit of kindling to keep the fire stoked within the middle of camp. Sir Frederick, Vaike, and Gregor had taken three corners of the camp, while Henry had followed along to take a fourth, just for fun.

Laurent kept the fire going--usually Sir Frederick's own job. Soon, Frederick would return to this rotation and Laurent would head for his own--hopefully restful--sleep.

It was far less lonely here, and far more safe. Fewer Risen and more soldiers to keep them at bay. He turned another page to dull the monotony. A crease formed between his eyes as he heard a throaty gasp and moan.

He heard the crunch of someone's feet upon the gravel, and glanced towards the origin of the sounds. Noire appeared from the night shadows made by the many tents, with a wary glance behind her. Her hands trembled as she clutched her bow. Laurent rose instantly, a deep worry rising at the sight of her so upset.

Her pale hair shone in the moonlight. She slouched in, lithe and fragile. All he wanted to do was hold her close in that moment, and enact revenge upon whoever had ever given her even the slightest sorrow.

But he didn't say that. Instead, he cleared his throat.

"Noire, is something the matter?"

She blushed and looked down. She clutched so tightly to her bow that her hands trembled. "Um, often I can't sleep but...I keep hearing things..."

An all too familiar sound echoed through the camp, and she clutched her bow closer to her chest. He wondered, with growing anticipation, if she would clutch her talisman and release a battle cry of a war goddess. However, though she moved to touch it, another cry startled her and she pointed in the direction.

"See? Like that! W-was that a scream? Are we being attacked?! I keep hearing such awful sounds...oh gods, the world we came is just as horrible as the one we left! We're too late to avert the world!"

Noire was on the brink of sobbing. He ached at the sight of her so utterly distraught. To be fair, he was constantly in a state of deep concern, so deep and painful it felt like an ague due to her constant discontent.

"Sit down by the fire and take a deep breath, Noire. Though there are Risen attacks within this era, we have prevented many horrible events, and have been successful in keeping them under control. I can verify this is not Risen."

"It isn't? But, the cries, the moans..." Noire gasped for breath. She quickly gripped her talisman, and her face became so dark and cruel and lovely. "BRING THE RISEN TO ME, I WILL BRING THEIR DEATH SHORTLY!"

She then burst into wild, wonderful screams of her own. Monstrous sounds of bloodlust that made his heartbeat rise to incredible heights. Finally, after the beautiful storm, she let out a soft sigh and came to herself, and sat down. Softer, more fragile, and still so lovely to him.

Noire let out a long sigh. "There, I feel much better to just get that all out..."

Laurent flushed, and adjusted his robes slightly. He was, not for the first time, gladdened that he wore such loose robes. "Ah, me too. I, ahem, mean I am glad that you feel... better."

"If Risen do not surround the camp, what kind of monster could make such a horrible sound?"

He inclined his ear again. The sound that had so frightened Noire came again. A deep cry of passion, followed by a loud series of desperate moans and yes--the slap of skin upon skin, bodies upon bodies.

Laurent flushed. "No, I know the origin of that sound, and it is not Risen," he said.

Noire looked alarmed. "Then...wildcats? Wyverns? "

Somewhere in the camp echoed _Yes, yes, oh gods yes!_

"Wait, a wildcat wouldn't speak, right? Unless there's wildcats like Yarne..."

Laurent pushed up his glasses. "There is, actually. I researched it, and they're called laguz, and are a part of another continent. It's quite a fascinating subject which I could go on at length--"

Noire's expression turned cruel. "Stop your yammering! Your trivial digressions are most unwelcome!"

Laurent blushed and took a sharp intake of breath. "Ah....that is...Sorry..."

"A-Ah---I'm S-sorry. I'm just, kind of stressed right now? I didn't mean to lash out at you at all."

"Do not trouble yourself," Laurent said softly. "You should always feel free to express yourself. Especially to me."

She blushed. "Really...?"

He nodded, and continued on, before any awkward moments could linger.

"Ahem, That's right, you were one of the last ones to be found and to join the army. You wouldn't realize this army's certain.... peculiarities. Ahem....I missed and worried about you terribly during that lengthy period until we met again. More than words could ever say."

Noire ducked her head, and pushed her pale hair behind her ears.

"I missed you too, Laurent..."

Silence fell for a moment between them, as Laurent stared into the flames.

Noire broke the stillness with a cleared throat. "You said you knew what this is?"

"If you truly wish to know, that is the sound of marriages being consummated yet again. And again, and again...Perhaps even the versions of us from this era being created."

Noire blushed an even deeper red, all the way to the roots of her red hair. _"What?!_ That's far more terrifying than just Risen!"

Laurent glanced rather awkwardly down at the fire. He busied himself with putting on more kindling to keep his hands busy. "I was certainly taken aback when I first realized as well. However, I have accustomed somewhat. I suppose it was inevitable given how many married couples are within this army. It's a feat that they manage to get anything done with how much flirting and marrying and, well, _copulating_ happens in this army."

"O-Oh...."

"Indeed, someone had the brilliant idea to make the army spend more time sorted by gender to try and reduce the amount of time wasted by flirting and coitus. I do not think it could be Robin, it must be Chrom. This certainly sounds like tactics of his making. Regardless, the plan was an utter failure, given the marriages of Severa and Lucina and Kjelle, as well as Maribelle and Lissa. Though the latter was a long time in the making and had little to do with that plan."

Noire looked alarmed. "Wait, Severa married _two_ women AND I missed both weddings?! She always promised I would be her bridesmaid!"

His brow furrowed. "She hasn't told you? I thought you were close friends?"

Noire shook her head. "I thought she might be seeing someone, but when I asked, she just blushed a lot and got prickly. She seemed embarrassed about something. I haven't really...pushed her on why she was so embarrassed."

"Hmm. perhaps she is still growing accustomed to being open with this side of her? As it is I'm hardly surprised that Severa couldn't choose. I've had to do supplies shopping with her, and she nearly bought the entire shop out. It's only natural that she would go find herself multiple partners as well. Nor am I surprised that she married Kjelle, though Lucina was something I didn't see coming at all. It seems Kjelle helped her woo the princess as well. An intriguing prospect."

Noire gasped. "Wow... I missed so much. D-Do I send a wedding gift? Do you think she's unhappy with me for missing their wedding? I wasn't even with the army when it happened...I might've not even landed in this time at that point."

"Who can tell with Severa's temper. A belated gift would be a good idea, however. Severa is rather obsessed with material goods such as that."

Noire clasped her hands. "All right, I'll get something when I go out to town next time. So...these are really...our fellow teammates and parents doing--that?"

Laurent nodded.

"Even more, they don't even simply wait for night. I have to reorder the convoy constantly because some of them use it for trysts. I have found _bottom prints_ upon the supply crates! That isn't the only place. I fear some have had trysts within the eating preparation tent. Given the sounds, kitchen implements were used within that coitus. I pray they cleaned up afterwards....I've begun to buy my own cooking tools and make my own food, just to be sure."

Noire could only gasp in horror. "K-kitchen implements? _H-How?!_"

Before Laurent could respond, a bellow rose up in the night. _My sword hand!_

Noire blushed deep. "What? Even Owain?"

"He married Morgan recently. Severa isn't the only one to take a wife. Wives. Several from our time have married now."

"Yes, I know that, but..."

Noire let out a long sigh and shook her head. "This is an utter nightmare! E-Even the Risen weren't as loud and awful as this. I'm never going to be able to sleep again. Or look them in the eyes after this."

Laurent considered her with a rather blank expression. "Why? After all, it was how we were created. If anything, the fact that we will still will exist within this era should be something of a comfort. Perhaps mostly to Yarne, though."

Noire let out a cry. "That's the last thing I want to think of m-my parents doing!"

Laurent shrugged. "It is what most married couples do. Every hand you touch has likely touched the genitals of another or their own. It is why I wear gloves, and rarely shake hands unless propriety completely demands it, even though these gloves make reading difficult. After all, not everyone on the march takes as much care with hygiene as I."

"Th-That's--" Noire broke off, unable to speak.

"Indeed. However, I found some wax and formed them into circular shapes to put them in the ear. I haven't figured a name for them. They work rather well in drowning out the din and clamor this army endlessly makes. I shall make some for you to help you sleep."

"That's how you're sleeping so well?"

Laurent gave her a nod and a smile. "Yes, the seals of wax put their ardor down to a low murmur. I am getting quite a bit done by simply putting them in and blocking out everyone else's copulation. Though I am afraid the constant messy and outrageous amorous actions of the army affects my my mood and has made me more tetchy as of late."

"I still...can hardly believe..." Noire blushed and shook her head. "I guess I'm immature, because everyone else seems to just accept that...people are out there, borrowing the public kitchen implements and d-doing n-naughty things in the convoy...."

Laurent shook his head. "No. After the horror of the Risen, and constantly being on the edge of death, to find such often frivolous actions within this army was truly a culture shock. Just the other day Chrom took us out to a beach and a festival. What next, a hot spring?"

Noire cleared her throat. "Actually, a hot spring might have some benefit for sore muscles. Or, I heard that, at least..."

Laurent smiled. "Indeed, you're right. Hot Springs do have their uses, especially for health and hygiene. Still, there is a time and a place for such thing. Then again, those trips offered more experience and funds and spoils of war found, and there were far less trysts than usual, so perhaps they were at least somewhat useful."

Another cry rose up, and Laurent let out a sigh. "I shall make you some for your ears as soon as I am done with this watch."

"Thank you, but, what could we even do in the midst of all this chaos..." Noire said. "To fight back, I mean..."

"We...? The army, you mean? They seem to be faring well. A little too well, if you ask me. If anything, I surmise much friviolous shopping and dancing contests to come."

"No...not that. Us." She blushed even deeper as she said the words. "We could...ah...."

He stared into the fire for a moment to gather his thoughts. A certain plan had been forming within his mind for some time concerning her. He had planned to wait until after the war, however....

Laurent smiled, and reached out across the distance to take her hand. Noire blushed to the very root of her hair.

"Ah...? L-Laurent?"

"I theorize that the only way to truly defend ourselves from such an auditory onslaught would be to fight fire with fire. After all, Owain was just as sleepless and helped keep watch with me for many weeks. Now he is one of the many keeping us awake."

"L-Laurent, you're..."

"Saying that I adore you, and I believe you would drown out everyone in the camp so wonderfully with your screams? Saying that I eagerly anticipate each yell and soft sigh from you? That I would do everything within my power to keep you happy and safe? Yes, yes, and yes."

"Ah....I.... I'm... My talisman, where is my talisman?"

Noire gripped her talisman with her other hand. Laurent's face lit up as she let out that first growl.

"You want screams? I will make you scream and quiver at my feet! The rest of the army will feel our vengeance for stealing away my sleep! Come, be my servant and beg for mercy!"

Laurent blushed even deeper, and looked at her starry-eyed. "Oh, you are truly the woman of my dreams, Noire."

She clasped his hand tighter. "I mean, um, I like you too. I always have, really. I've been trying to tell you so many times but it always comes out as screams. But...it seems you like that too?"

"Oh yes. Very much," Laurent said.

Noire blushed, and smiled softly. "Ah, I was really happy you were up keeping watch tonight because I wanted to see you, in that moment and....always. I really appreciate how you always watch over the army and well, me. And I'm glad that we can finally fnd happiness in this era...together. And um..."

She broke off.

"You can say it. I know you have the strength," Laurent said encouragingly.

Noire blushed. "Can I...can I..." She clutched her talisman tight. "MOVE OVER, I WILL COME CLOSER TO YOU AS LOVERS DO."

When she came out of her rage, Noire sat beside him. He gladly wrapped her up against him, finally warm.

"This will be the most splendid revenge," Laurent said.

She clutched her talisman and laughed most cruelly. "I CANNOT WAIT STEAL THEIR SLEEP AS THEY HAVE SO CARELESSLY STOLEN MINE!"

The sounds of the army had grown silent. He couldn't tell if they'd finally tired themselves out, or if Noire's rage had frightened them into submission. Indeed, she was the most wondrous woman he had ever met.

*

_Months later_.

This surely had to be a circle of hell. Here he was, on guard duty, overhearing the sounds of everyone else's love life. Laurent had taken over the first watch so much that Inigo had gotten used to relying on him to do the work, but then he'd gone and gotten married to Noire.

Speaking of Noire, a truly horrifying bellow rose up. _BLOOD AND THUNDER! KNEEL BEFORE YOUR MASTER!_ followed by the most frenzied laughter and moans and words he couldn't understand or hear, but that he recognized as Laurent's.  
  
Inigo flinched. And he'd thought it was loud _before_. Noire was so loud that what happened within her tent echoed through the mountains like some kind of monster.

At least Laurent had perfected his 'ear plugs' to try and drown out the noise. He'd started to give them out to all the single people in the army to help sleep. Except, on guard duty, he couldn't take on the 'ear plugs' Laurent had created.

Maybe this was all just some big plan by Laurent to keep his 'ear plugs' selling well. Inigo wouldn't put it past him.

Even more, he was stuck with Gerome of all people. Who wasn't exactly pleasant company. No matter how much Inigo tried to get him to open up, he would just do his cool guy technique that made women throw themselves at him. What a tough nut to crack...

More laughter and moans filled the camp. Except it all came from one tent. How did one woman manage to be so very loud? Why did Laurent have to have the tent so near the middle of the camp? He didn't need to know this about his comrade! Good that they found happiness, but it only reminded him that he didn't have any buttercups to flirt with tonight, and all he was left with was the stupidly brooding and handsome and mysterious teammate.

Inigo blushed and let out another sigh as more frenzied laughter and moans came from the nearby tent. Somehow, Gerome didn't even seem to be bothered by it at all.

And even more--there wasn't anything to _do_. The Risen never got past Sir Frederick, who might as well have had the force of a stone wall. So all they were left with was tending a very well stocked fire.

Inigo glanced back at his companion. He was so _stoic_ and brooding and did he mention brooding? It would work so well on the girls. Women loved that stuff. Ate it up. Hell, it was even working on him. Maybe Gerome could help him figure out a way to pass the time tonight...

He blushed--_where had that thought come from?_ He glanced towards his guard partner. His mask told nothing.

Obviously, just the atmosphere of camp was getting to him. With all these people flirting and getting married...yes, that must be it.

As another series of desperate laughter and screams rose up, Inigo let out a sigh. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
